Réunion de famille
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Un oncle de Junior organise une réunion de famille pendant le weekend précédant Thanksgiving. L'ex-Navy Seal souhaite y aller mais est assez angoissé à l'idée d'affronter son père et un si grand pan de son passé. Encore une fois il pourra compter sur le soutien de sa collègue seulement ce petit séjour en famille risque de réveiller des sentiments profondément enfouis
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1 : La demande_**

Il était tôt ce matin-là. Junior était assis à son bureau en essayant de finir ses rapports mais il n'y avait rien à faire il était distrait. Le jeune homme était dans la lune depuis le coup de fil de son oncle la veille au soir. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre d'appel. Après tout lui et sa tante organisaient cette réunion de famille tous les ans et il refusait toujours d'y participer. L'hawaiien ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fois ci il avait hésité. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas les voir. Au contraire, le brun avait toujours été proche de son parrain et sa femme. Depuis la mort de sa sœur il était même resté plus proche d'eux que de ses propres parents. Les deux hommes étaient tous les militaires et son aîné était prêt à partager son expérience pour faciliter son retour à la vie civile, contrairement à son père. Malgré ça l'officier Reigns n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à venir à ses rassemblements. Voir ses parents, retrouver toute sa famille et faire remonter ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient très dur.

La veille son absence de réponse avait énormément surpris son oncle. Sentant la gêne de son filleul, l'ex militaire lui avait dit de prendre son temps pour décider car ils étaient toujours ravis de l'accueillir. Depuis Junior ne cessait d'y penser. Ces derniers temps le brun ressentait le besoin de renouer avec sa famille. Ce sentiment ne l'avait pas habité dès son départ des Navy Seals. A l'inverse il ne les avait immédiatement prévenus de son retour. Désormais le policier avait retrouvé une stabilité professionnelle et personnelle. En effet, non seulement il avait un travail épanouissant mais aussi une seconde famille. Steve était un mentor exceptionnel, Lou et Danny d'excellents amis tout comme Adam. Il sentait également que Quinn pourrait le devenir avec le temps. Quant à Tani, le brun ne savait pas comment la décrire mais une chose était sûre il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle. Elle avait été une constante depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'était la personne la plus loyale, attentionnée et passionnée qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. La jeune femme accordait une grande importance à la famille et il savait que cela lui pesait de ne plus avoir personne en dehors de son frère. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas extrêmement proches. Junior faisait toujours son maximum pour lui rendre son soutien inconditionnel.

En commençant à envisager l'idée d'aller à cette réunion il avait pensé demander à sa coéquipière de l'accompagner mais là encore il hésitait. Le jeune homme était certain qu'en sa compagnie il aurait la force de faire face à son passé. En plus, sa famille allait l'adorer. Cela faisait des semaines que sa tante le tannait pour rencontrer la formidable jeune fille dont il n'arrêtait pas de leur parler. Seulement Tani avait déjà tellement fait pour lui qu'il n'osait pas. Lui faire une telle demande impliquait énormément de chose et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt.

Ne pouvant cependant pas s'enlever cette pensée de la tête il avait passé la journée à lui jeter de discrets regards ou à faire les cent pas devant son bureau. L'ex maître nageuse avait bien évidement remarqué son manège et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Junior et elle s'étaient énormément rapprochées ces derniers mois, tout particulièrement après le mariage et l'audience de libération sur parole. Pourquoi diable angoissait-il à l'idée de venir lui parler ? Plutôt que de gamberger elle décida de jouer franc jeux.

_-Hey Reigns pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas au lieu d'abimer le carrelage du couloir ?_  
_-Est-ce que je suis si évident que ça ? _Interrogea-t-il en entrant puis en s'asseyant dans le siège en face d'elle.  
_-Je préfère penser que l'on commence à bien se connaître depuis le temps. Plus sérieusement, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as vraiment l'air distrait depuis ce matin, _ne put s'empêcher de demander la jolie brune. Elle se doutait que le problème ne devait pas être trop grave ou l'équipe serait déjà au courant. Seulement ça l'était suffisamment pour le perturber. Le jeune homme ne se retient même pas de sourire devant la justesse de sa première remarque.  
_-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète surtout pas. C'est juste que … Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de mon parrain ? C'est un ancien marin qui s'est reconverti dans la sécurité privé. Enfin là n'est pas le problème. Tous les ans avec ma tante ils organisent de grandes réunions de famille. Je décline toujours mais quand ils ont appelé hier soir je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu donner de réponse.  
-Je vois. Habituellement pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ? Il me semble que tu t'entends bien avec le reste de ta famille.  
-Oui très bien même seulement j'ai été absent pendant longtemps. Après mon retour j'ai eu un peu de mal à me réadapter. Finalement, je n'ai pas participé à une de ces réunions depuis la mort de ma sœur et ça me fait bizarre d'imaginer y retourner sans elle. On passait de si bon moment, _expliqua-t-il à moitié plongé dans ses souvenirs. En constatant ce voyage dans le passé Tani vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui prenant la main.  
_-J'imagine que ça doit être difficile surtout aux vues de ta relation avec ton père. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui fait que tu as hésité ? Après tout quelque chose a dû changer pour que tu ressentes le besoin de renouer avec ces vieilles traditions.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que maintenant que j'ai trouvé une stabilité avec le 5-0 et que j'ai réussi à vraiment faire le deuil de Maya je suis enfin encré dans le présent. Comme je le disais on passait toujours de très bon moment et ce sont des personnes géniales seulement je sais que ça ne sera pas si simple. En plus mes parents seront là également et même si ma mère a compris ce que j'avais fait à l'audience c'est loin d'être le cas de mon père.  
-Je comprend tes réticences mais honnêtement on ne serait même pas en train d'en parler si tu ne voulais pas y aller. Je serais toi je foncerais. La famille est bien trop importante.  
-Tu es la meilleure, _sourit Junior reconnaissant de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la blague mais il pensait chaque mot et bien plus encore. Le policier hésitait encore à lui demander de venir avec lui.  
_-Ouais, je sais, on me le dit souvent, _taquina la jeune femme pour alléger l'atmosphère. Elle savait que Junior avait des relations familiales compliquées depuis la mort de sa sœur et il était clair que l'armée n'avait pas aidé. Seulement ça lui faisait de la peine de voir ça. C'était très dur pour la brune de ne plus avoir que son frère. A la mort de son père et après la surdose de Koa elle s'était sentie très seule. Alors, en la recrutant pour le 5-0 Steve et Danny l'avaient sauvé._  
-Je me disais. Tu n'es absolument pas obligé d'accepter car ça va prendre tout le weekend et ça ne serait évidemment rien d'ambiguë. Enfin même si je sais que ça sera un bon moment je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie, surtout si c'est la tienne, _bafouilla l'ancien marine incertain. Sa présence le rendait toujours heureux et plus le temps passait plus il s'apercevait de la place qu'avait pris Tani dans sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire mais les choses avaient changé depuis le mariage. Il savait qu'elle l'avait également remarqué. L'officier Reigns ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de pur étonnement qui orna son visage immédiatement après sa demande.  
_-Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je suis là en cas de besoin. En plus si je peux arriver à apprendre quelques histoires d'enfances un peu gênantes ce n'est que du bonus,_ répondit la jolie policière agréablement surprise. Elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand le téléphone de son interlocuteur se mit à sonner._  
-C'est McGarrett il a besoin de moi mais je t'envoie tous les détails par message dès que j'ai appelé mon oncle. Sincèrement, merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, _termina Junior en se levant précipitamment. Sans réfléchir il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis parti rejoindre son patron.

La brune resta assise un moment sans bouger. Elle était plus que consciente que leur relation évoluait vers des terrains glissants seulement plus c'était le cas plus elle réalisait qu'elle aimait ça. Enfin ce n'était pas le propos. Son ami avait besoin d'aide et l'ex-maître nageuse ferait tout pour l'épauler. En plus, à la manière dont son coéquipier lui avait parlé de son parrain, elle était convaincue que ce weekend pouvait être sympathique. Malgré ces certitudes elle était aussi perturbée par cette multitude de sentiments et de signaux plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Junior faisait renaître en elle des sensations qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à ressentir depuis longtemps et c'était terrifiant. Ils étaient amis. Environ un milier de chose pouvaient mal tourner et tout gâcher. En résumé c'était désormais à son tour de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle resta assise pendant un moment sans réaliser que leur interaction s'était faite sous le regard attentif du reste de l'équipe qui observait l'évolution de leur relation depuis des mois.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Une journée pleine de question_**

Tani était plongée dans sa réflexion depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité quand sa plus récente collègue vint l'interrompre.  
_-On a une enquête. Junior, McGarrett, Dany et Adam sont déjà partis sur le terrain. On va faire le briefing par vidéoconférence.  
-Ça marche, j'arrive tout de suite, _répondit-elle de manière évasive.  
_-Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Demanda l'ancienne militaire intriguée.  
_-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça, c'était juste pour être sûre, _rétorqua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. La jeune femme avait également observé la scène précédente. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans l'équipe depuis longtemps mais Quinn était persuadée que le lien qui unissait ses jeunes coéquipiers était bien plus profond qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Dans tous les cas elle était ravie d'avoir choisi le 5-0 car en plus d'avoir un poste passionnant la brune avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé de vrais amis. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction de l'open space et se mirent au travail. Une fusillade entre gang avait mal tourné, causant plusieurs victimes. Le gouverneur avait demandé l'intervention de l'équipe afin d'éviter d'interminables représailles. Les quatre hommes étaient partis effectuer une longue tournée d'interrogatoires. Les deux jeunes femmes et Lou avaient été assigné à de fastidieuses recherches à travers les dossiers du HPD ainsi que les réseaux sociaux pour établir des connections.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les deux groupes prirent une pause déjeuner bien mériter. Quinn, Tani et Lou se rendirent chez Kamekona mais leurs coéquipiers ne purent les rejoindre par manque de temps. L'aîné était parti passer commande quand les deux femmes s'assirent à une table.  
_-Tu comptes me dire ce qui te perturbe ou je vais devoir deviner seule ? _Demanda la nouvelle venue incapable de résister plus longtemps. Elle avait toujours été d'une nature curieuse et appréciait beaucoup sa coéquipière.  
_-Sérieusement, est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ? _Rétorqua la brune en comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de nier. Elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Après tout, Quinn et elle s'entendaient bien. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à démêler ses pensées.  
_-Pour être honnête, c'est plutôt évident. Depuis que Junior est entré dans ton bureau en début de journée tu es complétement ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Ce n'est rien de très important, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à une réunion de famille ce weekend.  
-C'est un grand pas mais je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'amis ? _Interrogea la brune surprise.  
_-Nous sommes amis seulement tous ce qui attrait à sa famille est très compliqué et il a besoin d'un soutien moral. Sincèrement ce n'est rien. Je ne fais que lui rendre un service. Il a fait la même chose pour moi il y a quelques mois en m'accompagnant au mariage d'une amie. Avant que tu ne fasses la remarque ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Les garçons nous ont embêté avec ça pendant des jours mais c'était purement platonique.  
-Je te croit quand tu dis que ces sorties sont platoniques. Après tout aller à un mariage seul c'est toujours déprimant et les réunions de famille dysfonctionnelles ne valent pas beaucoup mieux. Seulement le fait que vous soyez le point de repère de l'autre dans ce genre de moment ça veut bien dire quelque chose.  
-Je sais mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que c'est. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. En plus, même si j'arrivais à déterminer la nature de mes sentiments rien ne dit qu'ils puissent être réciproques, _avoua Tani ressentant le besoin de faire part de ses doutes à quelqu'un.

Son interlocutrice s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Lou et Kamekona revinrent avec leurs commandes.  
_-Est-ce que je vous interromps ? _Questionna le policier intrigué par la mélancolie de sa protégée. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un bref regard puis essayèrent d'esquiver la question.  
_-Tu ne n'interromps rien d'autres que quelques discussions entre filles.  
-Oh ça sent le scoop ça, _s'exclama le patron de restaurant toujours avide de nouvelles informations. Il n'était définitivement pas devenu informateur pour rien.  
_-Tout de suite, c'est d'un cliché. Nous ne sommes pas des adolescentes. Tu as peut-être l'habitude des conversations de Samantha et ses amies mais on a passé l'âge depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est largement plus jeune que toi qu'il faut faire la confusion, _asséna la jolie hawaiienne sur un ton bon enfant en commençant à retrouver le sourire à l'idée de taquiner les nouveaux arrivants. Ils se mirent tous à rire.  
_-Tout d'abord miss Rey je ne suis pas si vieux. En plus, la remarque de Kamekona avait bien plus un rapport avec le fait que toi et Junior vous tournez autours depuis des mois. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué dans quel état votre conversation de ce matin t'as mise. Enfin tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu n'as pas envie. Seulement ce n'est pas parce qu'on vous a taquiné la dernière fois que je ne suis pas prêt à écouter, _fit remarquer leur aîné de manière sérieuse. Il cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui sans crainte. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler librement de ses sentiments et ils le savaient tous. Habituellement il ne cherchait pas à la forcer mais cette fois ci Lou avait l'impression que c'était différent. Le restaurateur la regarda d'un air entendu.  
_-Sérieusement, est-ce que je suis si transparente que ça ? _Questionna-t-elle en abandonnant l'idée de nier.  
_-Tu es plutôt douée gamine mais tu crois sincèrement qu'il est possible de cacher quoi que ce soit à une bande de flic expérimentés sans aucun commérage à se mettre sous la dent, _annonça l'informateur sans ménagement.  
_-J'avoue que vu comme ça, _rit spontanément Quinn. Cette remarque détendit légèrement l'atmosphère et la jeune policière baissa sa garde.  
_-Tu te rappelles la discussion que l'on a eu lorsque vous avez appris pour le mariage. Tu m'as dit que Junior me regardait d'une manière qui te laissais penser qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Est-ce que tu étais sincère ?_  
_-Non mais sérieusement mini Mc Garrett te regarde comme si t'étais le centre du monde. Je pensais que c'était une évidence pour tout le monde. Bon moi il faut que j'aille travailler. Enfin si je peux te donner un conseil c'est que le petit a aussi hérité des capacités de communication de Captain America alors si tu veux connaître ses sentiments il va falloir le secouer, _termina Kamekona avant de partir, les laissant tous sans voix.  
_-Je peux te garantir que ça me coûte de dire ça mais il a totalement raison.  
-J'imagine que je vais d'abord attendre de voir comment le weekend tourne. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour lui d'aller voir sa famille et je ne veux pas le perturber encore plus. Après tous on a tous besoin d'un ami dans ce genre de moment. Enfin je sais que tout ça part d'une bonne intention mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser sur le sujet. Alors est-ce que l'on pourrait passer à autre chose ?  
-Il n'y a aucun problème mais n'hésite pas. C'est aussi valable pour toi la nouvelle. Je sais que vous êtes les deux seules femmes et les trois plus jeunes. Ils nous arrivent peut-être de faire des blagues mais on est une famille avant tout, _déclara Lou avec sagesse et bienveillance. Il savait que ce n'était pas toujours simple d'équilibrer vie personnelle et professionnelle. Particulièrement lorsque les deux se retrouvaient imbriqués. Le policier aimait énormément ses jeunes et il était convaincu qu'avec un peu de temps leur relation pourrait marcher. Ses deux interlocutrices sourirent touchées et ils commencèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur.

Quelque part de l'autre côté de l'île leurs quatre coéquipiers étaient assis à la table d'un camion de tacos afin de se restaurer avant de continuer leur tâche fastidieuse. Steve, qui avait connaissance du dilemme de son protégé, décida de se renseigner sur sa décision.  
_-Alors est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas répondre à ton oncle au sujet de ce weekend ?  
-Je vais y aller. Après toute la famille c'est bien trop important pour abandonner à la moindre difficulté, _répondit distraitement l'ancien Navy Seal des pensées plein la tête.  
_-Tu es sûr que ça va aller. Après tout tu vas passer le weekend à proximité de ton père. Je sais qu'il a mal réagit après l'audience de libération sur parole. Pour ce que ça vaut je suis certain que tu as pris la meilleure des décisions.  
-Merci, ça me touche. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis notre dernière altercation mais ma mère et mon oncle m'ont promis de faire en sorte qu'il se tienne à carreau. En plus, en cas de problème je ne serais pas tous seul.  
-Vraiment _? Interrogea Dani malicieusement. Le lieutenant se doutait bien de ce qu'il se tramait mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune recrue. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard joueur.  
_-J'en déduit que vous savez que j'ai demandé à Tani de m'accompagner. Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous allez encore me chambrer. Après tout ce n'est que deux amis qui se rendent service, comme je l'ai fait pour le mariage de son amie ou qu'elle l'a fait en m'accompagnant à l'audience. Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de vous faire des idées._  
_-Pitié tu la dévores des yeux à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un service amical mais vous êtes toujours si proches que la seule personne à laquelle tu mens en disant que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, c'est toi-même. Sérieusement tu es aussi crédible que Steve à l'époque où il affirmait que Cath n'était qu'une amie, _se moqua gentiment le père de Grace.  
_-Hey, _râla le commandant avant d'être contraint d'acquiescer devant l'évidence.  
_-Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache. Après tout, elle m'en aurait parlé si elle avait remarqué quelque chose.  
-Je pense qu'il n'y a que pour nous que tu es évident. En revanche si tu veux des renseignements sur la réciprocité de tes sentiments tu devras lui demander. Enfin si tu veux mon avis je pense qu'elle a complétement craquée pour toi. Tani doit juste réagir comme toi et se voiler la face, _ajouta Adam en se décidant enfin à prendre part à la conversation. Il n'était pas dans son habitude de se mêler de la vie amoureuse des autres mais cela devenait nécessaire. En plus le plus jeune du groupe était venu leur demander conseil.  
_-En imaginant que tous se passe bien ça ne sera pas un problème pour le travail ? Je veux dire on est partenaire. Même s'il n'y a pas de règles particulières j'imagine que ça doit rendre les choses plus compliqués.  
-C'est une question d'équilibre entre personnel et professionnel. Ça n'a jamais posé un problème dans l'équipe. Après si je peux te donner un conseil basé sur mon expérience c'est de bien réfléchir à ce que tu ressens et ce que tu veux lui dire. Si ce n'est que passager tu devrais envisager de garder ça pour toi. En revanche, si tes sentiments sont vraiment forts il faut que tu lui parles. J'ai gâché de précieuses années avec Catherine et je le regrette. En plus réprimer tes sentiments n'est pas bénéfique pour le travail. Quoiqu'il arrive tu te préoccuperas toujours d'elle, _expliqua Steve avec bienveillance. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait perçu que les sentiments de ses protégés l'un pour l'autre étaient en train d'évoluer. Selon lui, la vie était trop courte pour qu'ils perdent leur temps à se poser des questions.  
_-C'est vraiment dommage que ça n'ait pas marché entre vous, comme entre moi et Kono. Il n'y a rien de mieux que la vie à deux. Tu sais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise de mon divorce c'est que même si elles ont l'air de superhéroïnes ces demoiselles ont aussi leurs propres passées et leurs propres peurs. Tani est très indépendante et discrète ce n'est pas pour rien, _fit remarquer Noshimouri.  
_-Je sais que vous avez tous raisons c'est juste …_  
_-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On le sait ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout pourquoi tu crois que l'on est divorcé et/ou incapable de conserver une relation stable, _rassura Danny avec son habituel air sarcastique. Les quatre hommes se mirent à rire et continuèrent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

A la fin de la journée l'enquête était résolue et chacun rentra chez soi. Les deux cadets avaient été rassurés par leurs coéquipiers. Néanmoins ils avaient encore des pensées plein la tête. Outre ses sentiments pour sa collègue le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa famille. De son côté l'ancienne maitre nageuse ne pouvait arrêter d'imaginer comment sa vie aurait pu tourner si elle n'avait pas été recruté pour le 5-0. La jeune femme ne cessait de se dire qu'elle ne voulait plus tenir les gens à distance comme elle le faisait depuis son enfance, particulièrement Junior. Elle avait une entière confiance en lui et l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Cette nuit-là ils virent leur rêve peupler de promesses. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient pendant ce weekend ou même après. Seulement depuis quelques temps ils se surprenaient à ne plus avoir peur de l'avenir tant qu'ils l'affrontaient ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Des pensées plein la tête_**

_-Non mais sérieusement Quinn je suis ravie que ça te fasse rire mais ça ne m'aide absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée porter pour ce genre d'occasion ? _Interrogea la jeune hawaiienne le lendemain matin. Comme régulièrement depuis l'arrivée de la brune, les deux policières étaient en train de petit déjeuner dans un café près du quartier général. Après avoir essayé de lui faire parler de ses sentiments pour Junior, la nouvelle arrivante avait réalisé que sa collègue avait bien plus sur le cœur qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. De son côté, Tani commençait vraiment à paniquer à l'idée de se rendre à cette réunion. Elle n'était pas une habituée de ce genre de rassemblement et elle savait à quel point tout cela comptait pour son ami. L'ex-sauveteuse voulait que tout soit parfait, pour lui.  
_-Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est important pour toi d'aider Junior du mieux que tu peux. Seulement je n'en ai aucune idée. En plus, je ne pense pas que tu ailles à t'inquiéter de ça. Tu le connais. S'il t'a demandé de venir c'est parce que tu l'apaises et qu'il sait que tu seras toujours là pour lui. Reste toi-même et tout ira bien. Après si tu veux quand même savoir où tu mets les pieds tu devrais lui demander plus de détails. Ça te permettra de te préparer sans avoir l'air aussi hystérique que maintenant, _conseilla la militaire mi joueuse mi sérieuse. Elle était consciente que le problème était bien plus profond qu'une question de vêtements seulement elle restait persuadée que tout irait bien pour ses deux nouveaux amis.  
_-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air si folle que ça ? _Interrogea-t-elle penaude.  
_-Tu tiens à lui et je trouve ça adorable mais il faut te détendre. _  
_-Pour être honnête ce n'est pas seulement à propos de Junior. Je n'en parle pas souvent mais la seule famille qu'il me reste est un frère a qui je ne parle que très peu. Ce genre de réunion fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs. Je suis surtout flattée qu'il m'ait demandé de l'accompagner sachant ce que ça représentait.  
-Je comprend. Écoute, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider pour éviter d'emmener la moitié de ton placard dans ta valise mais une chose est sure. Il te veut toi et personne d'autre à ses côtés._  
_-J'apprécie énormément les garçons mais je dois dire que c'est tellement plus sympa d'avoir une autre femme dans l'équipe. Je te remercie pour tout y compris d'avoir gérer mon léger pétage de plomb. Pour te rassurer je ne suis pas toujours si folle. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un. Nous sommes collègues et amis. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.  
-Je suis à ton service. Après tout si on ne s'entraide pas entre fille avec ce métier de dingue qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Sincèrement je suis vraiment ravie d'être rentré dans l'équipe. J'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir de vrais amis.  
-C'est le cas et je peux te garantir que même si tu essayais tu ne te débarrasserais plus de nous, _plaisanta Tani de nouveau de bonne humeur. Les deux femmes continuèrent joyeusement leur repas puis se rendirent au travail. Elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps mais c'était visiblement le début d'une grande amitié.

Au cours de la journée Junior et sa coéquipière se retrouvèrent en seuls en voiture. Le jeune homme était au volant.  
_-Je me demandais si par hasard tu avais une idée de ce que ton oncle avait prévu ce week-end. Est-ce que vous avez des traditions particulières ?  
-Généralement il n'y a rien de spécial. On dîne et déjeune tous ensemble. Dans l'après-midi il y a toujours une partie de football. Après ça dépend des années et des envies de chacun. La maison est sur la plage alors il n'est pas rare que l'on aille se baigner. Certains de mes cousins ont des enfants. Il faut parfois s'adapter à eux. Enfin ils sont tous vraiment adorable. Une fois j'étais déployé et c'était Noël. Ils m'ont envoyé une longue vidéo pour faire en sorte que je me sente un peu moins seul, _raconta l'ex militaire le sourire aux lèvres. Tani le regarda attendrie. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination mais ils poursuivirent leur échange plutôt que de descendre de la voiture.  
_-C'est bien que tu ais décide d'y aller. C'est évident qu'ils te manquent énormément.  
-On passait de si bons moments, tous ensemble, avant la mort de Maya. Ce sont ces réunions et l'armée qui m'ont fait pleinement réalisée à quel point la famille est importante. Je te remercie vraiment de m'aider à faire la paix avec le passé.  
-Il fait vraiment que tu arrêtes ça. On est partenaire. Tu assures mes arrières. J'assure les tiennes, quoiqu'il arrive, _murmura amoureusement la jeune femme. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et commença à caresser ses phalanges à l'aide de son pouce.  
_-Je suis content que tu viennes. En plus, je suis persuadée que tout le monde va t'adorer  
-Je sais, je suis une personne que l'on aime facilement, _plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère. Immédiatement après elle détacha sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et sortie.  
_-Ça s'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, _murmura le policier en la regardant faire. En se rendant compte qu'elle l'observait il sourit et la rejoint mettant ses sentiments de côtés, prêt à résoudre la nouvelle enquête.

Quelques heures plus tard la journée était terminée, la paperasse achevée et chacun rentra chez soi. Pour l'officier Reigns l'empaquetage fut simple. Il était habitué à se contenter de l'essentiel. Quelques t-shirts, des treillis, un maillot de bain et un nécessaire de toilette furent suffisant. Après ça il regarda distraitement la télévision impatiente de rejoindre sa coéquipière. De son côté Tani décida de suivre le conseille de son amie et de se détendre. Elle décida d'emmener quelques chemisiers, jeans et shorts décontractés mais aussi une robe et une combinaison simples et élégantes. Elle ajouta des baskets et des espadrilles ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette et du maquillage. Voyant qu'elle disposait encore d'un peu de temps la jeune femme prit une douche, enfila un jean noir, des chaussures compensées et un chemisier rouge. Elle se coiffa, se remaquilla puis envoya un message à Quinn pour la remercier de son soutient. La militaire lui répondit qu'elle voulait tous les détails du week-end au fur et à mesure et elle ajouta plusieurs emojis suggestifs. Tani rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. La brune alla ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres.  
_-Hey, tu es pile à l'heure comme toujours._  
_-Comme si ça t'étonnait. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'embouteillage mais il y a bien une bonne heure de route. Est-ce que tu es prête à y aller ? _Demanda-t-il joyeusement. Malgré ses appréhensions il était plus que ravi de cette escapade à deux.  
_-Absolument je prends mon sac et on peut partir, _s'exclama la policière sur le même ton. Elle entra au l'intérieur en lui faisant signe de la suivre puis se rendit dans la chambre réunir ses affaires. Quelques secondes plus tard ils sortirent de la maison. Junior attrapa le bagage des mains de son amie, le déposa à l'arrière de sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière.  
_-Que de galanterie, _remercia la jolie brune, toujours aussi émerveillée par ses petites attentions. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme si doux et profondément gentil. C'était plus qu'agréable.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent tendrement et se mirent en route, la musique à fond en direction de la propriété de l'oncle de Junior. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce week-end serait probablement un tournant dans la relation du marin avec sa famille mais aussi dans leur propre partenariat. Dans tous les cas ils pourraient au minimum passé deux jours de repos en famille ce qui était inhabituel et plutôt agréable, pour chacun d'eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 : L'arrivée_**

Cela faisait déjà bien une demi-heure qu'ils étaient en route. La circulation était calme et les deux amis discutaient joyeusement sur fond de musique rock des années 80. Après un moment Tani se résolu à poser des questions.  
_-Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu plus de ta famille ? Je veux dire tu m'as raconté quelques bons souvenirs mais qui va-t-on rencontrer exactement ? Comment sont-ils ?_  
_-Comme tu le sais mes parents sont invités. Nous allons chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il est aussi mon parrain. Il y aura également ses deux filles, leurs maris et leurs cinq petits-enfants. Nous verrons également trois oncles et tantes qui ont tous des enfants. Mon grand-père est décédé il y a quelques années maintenant mais ma grand-mère sera là également. En tout, il y aura plus d'une trentaine de personnes. Ils sont tous très gentils et je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de t'accueillir, particulièrement si ça leur permet de glaner quelques détails sur ma vie privée. J'ai des cousines extrêmement curieuses.  
-Attend je ne savais pas que tu avais une si grande famille. Est-ce qu'ils habitent tous sur l'île ou certains viennent du continent ? Si on dort tous sur place c'est que ton oncle doit avoir une maison vraiment immense, _s'interrogea curieusement la brune. Elle mourrait d'envie de tous connaître au sujet de Junior et sa famille.  
_-Certains de mes cousins les plus jeunes vivent sur le continent pour leurs études mais sinon le reste de la famille vie sur l'archipel. Je te confirme que cette maison est immense. Il se trouve qu'ils ont tous les deux très bien réussi leurs reconversions. Ma tante, qui était médecin dans l'armée, travaille désormais à l'hôpital d'Oahu. En plus de son entreprise de sécurité privée mon oncle possède quelques affaires s'occupant d'excursion pour les vacanciers. On n'a définitivement pas choisi la voie la plus lucrative, _expliqua le jeune homme ravi de son intérêt. Il la sentit profondément sincère et ça lui fit chaud au cœur.  
_-Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Enfin je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Avant j'étais seule mais avec le 5-0 j'ai trouvé un but et une vraie famille, _confessa mélancoliquement l'hawaiienne. Junior remarqua sa tristesse mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il était conscient que la mort de son père lui pesait encore beaucoup. De plus elle ne parlait jamais de sa mère, ce qui était très étrange la connaissant. Le policier se promit de tout faire pour apaiser sa peine mais il voulait trouver le bon moment, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, sans aucune perturbation extérieure et qu'il la sentirait prête.  
_-On est arrivé. Admire un peu le paysage, _sourit-il en faisant un signe de tête. Il savait que l'endroit faisait toujours le même effet aux nouveaux arrivants.

Quand elle regarda dans la direction indiquée elle fut bouche bée. Ils se trouvaient devant une immense bâtisse de style typiquement hawaiien composée de plusieurs bâtiments. Le jardin était immense avec une végétation luxuriante. On pouvait en effet y observer une herbe extrêmement verte, de nombreux arbres et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Pour couronner le tout, il y avait un accès à une plage privée à couper le souffle. Les deux amis descendirent de la voiture. L'ancien marin se dirigea vers le coffre pour sortir leurs affaires lorsqu'ils furent accueillis par un couple avoisinant la cinquantaine d'années.  
_-Junior, mon chéri te voilà enfin, nous sommes tellement contents de vous voir, _s'exclama la femme folle de joie. Il embrassa rapidement le duo puis se tourna vers sa collègue.  
_-Tata, tonton, je vous présente ma coéquipière Tani.  
-Monsieur et Madame Reigns je suis sincèrement ravie de vous rencontrer et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez une maison absolument superbe, _salua poliment la brune en essayant de passer par-dessus sa soudaine timidité.  
_-Oh s'il vous plaît, pas de ça avec nous appelez nous Elizabeth et George. Tous les amis de Junior sont ici chez eux. Nous sommes très heureux de vous rencontrer depuis le temps que l'on entend parler de vous et de vos collègues_, rassura-t-elle en se penchant pour lui faire une accolade amicale. La policière se détendit instantanément face à la convivialité apparente de ses hôtes. Elle ne put également s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la signification de ses derniers mots.  
_-Est-ce que vous avez faits bonne route ? _Interrogea l'homme.  
_-Oui très bonne, la journée a été relativement calme. Nous avons donc pu partir suffisamment tôt pour éviter les embouteillages, _répondit-elle. Son ami prit les deux sacs et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison tout en continuant à échanger des banalités. En entrant elle put observer une décoration mixant modernisme et traditions hawaiiennes à la perfection. Les murs tiraient entre le jaune pâle et le marron. Le mobilier était en bois de différentes teintes, le tout agrémenté de tapis beiges, diverses plantes et tableaux. L'entrée était composée deux grands escaliers menant à l'étage, chacun vers une aile de la maison.  
_-Est-ce qu'il manque beaucoup de monde ? _Interrogea son filleul en regardant autour de lui.  
_-Tes parents, tantes et oncles sont arrivées ainsi que ta grand-mère. Sinon tes cousins et leurs tribus arriveront d'ici une petite heure tout comme ceux arrivants du continent. Nous avons encore quelques petites choses pour eux mais nous t'avons mis dans la même chambre qu'avant. Vous êtes dans la chambre juste à côté. Fils, tu connais la maison et ses habitudes alors surtout faites comme chez vous, _annonça George en lui donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule. Ils se sourirent puis les deux aînées partirent vaquer à leurs occupations.  
_-Comment est-ce que tu veux la jouer ?  
-Je pense que l'on devrait aller les saluer, _affirma-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Le jeune homme ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son père et c'était perturbant. Les Seals lui avaient appris que tout était dans la préparation. Le duo se dirigea vers la véranda.

En voyant arriver le jeune homme tout le monde sourit et sa mère se leva immédiatement.  
_-Mon chéri je suis tellement contente de te voir. Ne t'inquiète pas tous ira bien, _lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en le prenant dans ses bras. Il sentit immédiatement son cœur se réchauffer face à ses paroles. Tani, ayant perçue ce moment de complicité, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Chose qui n'échappa à personne. Elle desserra son étreinte et s'empressa  
d'aller saluer la plus jeune.  
_-Madame Reigns je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Junior m'a énormément parlé de vous.  
-Appelez-moi Claudia, s'il vous plaît on est ici en famille, _sourit la mère en essayant de la mettre à l'aise.  
_-Oh ne t'inquiète pas c'était pareil avec tonton et tata, _s'exclama l'Officier Reigns d'un air taquin. Comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir elle rentra dans son jeu.  
_-Vraiment, c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer. Quand il est arrivé votre fils lâchait un nombre de monsieur et de commandant par phrase absolument impressionnant.  
-Je suis sûre que vous avez tout un tas d'histoire très intéressante mais je vois que vous n'avez même pas encore déposés vos sacs. Allez-vous installez tranquillement. On aura tout le temps de finir cette conversation plus tard. Avec un peu de chance Junior me laissera même vous raconter quelques histoires de quand il était enfant. Sa grand-mère et moi en avons une quantité faramineuse.  
-J'adorerais entendre ça, _se ravie l'ex maitre nageuse. Leur ainée s'en alla et ils partirent saluer les autres membres de la famille. Tous furent ravis de revoir Junior et de rencontrer sa coéquipière. A la fin de cette séance de retrouvailles le duo arriva devant le père du militaire.  
_-Papa, _salua-t-il en lui tendant la main. Froidement il empoigna la main de son fils puis hocha la tête. Il salua ensuite sa coéquipière et s'en alla.  
_-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Il n'a pas crié et il ne m'a pas complétement repoussé. On progresse. Aller, viens, je vais te montrer les chambres, _souffla-t-il en essayant de faire preuve d'optimisme. Il lui prit son sac des mains et l'emmena vers les escaliers.

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent un long couloir où plusieurs chambres étaient alignées. Au mur il était possible de voir qu'un grand nombre de photographies de famille y était accroché. Au bout du couloir, ils se rendirent chacun dans une chambre et installèrent leurs affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard Tani ressorti pour trouver son partenaire devant une image de lui et sa sœur. Tendrement, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il l'amena près de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes ce qui permit à Junior de revenir progressivement dans le présent. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une femme d'environ 75 ans étaient en train de les observer. Elle sourit tristement puis quitta son poste quand elle les vit redescendre au salon.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 : La fin de journée_**

Après cet émouvant moment les deux jeunes gens redescendirent au salon pour se mêler aux autres invités. C'est ainsi que le brun pu constater l'arrivée de sa grand-mère. Il sourit immédiatement et s'empressa d'aller l'embrasser.  
_-Vous devez être Tani. Junior nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je m'appelle Rose. Je suis tellement contente d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer, _l'aînée de la famille se présenta après avoir chaleureusement saluée son petit-fils. La jolie brune allait lui serrer la main mais elle se vit embarquer dans une chaleureuse accolade. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de jovialité. Visiblement la gentillesse, la bonne humeur et la bonté de son coéquipier étaient des qualités héréditaires.  
_-J'en suis également très heureuse. Junior m'a dit tellement de bien de vous. _  
Le trio commença à discuter et progressivement le reste de la famille arriva. Chacun pris des nouvelles des uns et des autres, heureux de se retrouver pour cette réunion annuelle. Une fois tout le monde arrivée ils passèrent à table dans la bonne humeur

_-Alors, j'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez languir tout le monde en ne voulant pas dévoiler le sexe du bébé. Je suis sûr que ça rend tes parents complètement dingues, _sourit l'ex marin en s'adressant à sa cousine et son mari.  
_-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ils détestent ça et c'est justement ce qui m'amuse le plus, _sourit la jeune femme en caressant un ventre déjà très arrondi. Tout le monde se mit à rire joyeusement. Le repas avait commencé depuis une petite vingtaine de minutes et tous se déroulait à merveille. Tani avait abandonné toute timidité tant ils avaient tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise.  
_-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère c'est dingue enfin si tu veux te retrouver avec des cadeaux uniquement en vert et jaune c'est ton problème, _plaisanta son père, le parrain de Junior.  
_-Si je me souviens bien nous n'avions pas voulu savoir, pour aucune de mes grossesses, _intervint sa femme.  
_-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Ça me rendrait dingue de ne pas savoir, _rétorqua sa fille.  
_-Je suis complètement d'accord. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y penser mais je n'imagine pas ne pas savoir. Ça doit demander un self control incroyable. Je ne suis définitivement pas assez patiente, _ajouta la policière en se mêlant à la conversation. Junior sourit à cette remarque.  
_-Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous vous entendiez si bien. Même enfant tu as toujours été du genre à agir tête baissée. Heureusement pour toi tu réfléchis suffisamment vite pour t'éviter les ennuies_, annonça Claudia Reigns.  
_-Alors comme ça tu étais un rebelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Junes._  
_-Mais monsieur le Navy Seal était un casse-cou et une véritable petite terreur. Il faut absolument que l'on te raconte l'année où l'on est parti en douce faire une escapade dans la forêt. Nous avons voulu explorer les alentours et je peux te dire que l'on n'a pas été déçu, _commença un autre cousin ravi de partager d'heureux souvenirs d'enfance. Pendant un long moment Junior, sa cousine, son frère ainsi que deux autres membres de leur petit groupe contèrent leurs aventures sous le regard attentif de Tani mais aussi des plus jeunes émerveillés. La future maman évoqua prudemment la participation de Maya. Même s'ils avaient tous fait leur deuil, chose qui n'avait pas été facile, toute la famille savait que les relations entre Junior et son père étaient plus que tendu après l'audience de libération sur parole.  
_-J'espère que vous savez qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi être fières de vos bêtises, _réprimanda gentiment le chef de famille.  
_-Comme si vous ne m'en aviez pas fait de belle vous aussi, _intervient Rose en venant au secours de ses petits-enfants. Tout le monde se mit à rire et ils continuèrent à manger en évoquant des histoires d'enfances. Ils rirent à ces moments heureux laissant toute la peine et la douleur de la perte de l'un des leurs derrières eux. A un moment donnée les deux policiers échangèrent un tendre regard. Il se pencha délicatement et lui chuchota un_ "merci"_ au creux de l'oreille. En retour, elle lui sourit puis prit sa main. Lorsqu'elle entrelaça leurs doigts la jeune femme senti son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Le duo passa le reste du repas en maintenant ce contact physique.

Environ une demi-heure ils eurent tous finit de manger chacun débarrassa son assiette puis les enfants partirent se coucher, non sans difficultés. Après cela, ils s'éparpillèrent plus ou moins afin de prendre le dessert dans le salon, discutant par petit groupe. Dans un élan de romantisme George mis en route de la musique et invita sa femme à danser. Progressivement les autres couples les rejoignirent et ils tournoyèrent tous plus ou moins en rythme, profitant de ce simple moment de bonheur. Le jeune homme, qui était en train de discuter avec sa grand-mère, se leva et l'invita à se joindre à lui.  
_-Tu as bon goût mon chéri. Cette petite est intelligente, avec un bon cœur et très jolie pour ne rien gâcher, _déclara l'ainée en souriant à son petit-fils de manière bienveillante.  
_-Mamie, je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'étions qu'amis._  
_-Je sais mais je suis vielle et non gâteuse. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vue la manière dont tu la regardes. En plus, tu as décidé de l'amener ici et tu lui as aussi visiblement parlé de ta sœur. Que tu sois prêt à l'admettre ou non mon chéri c'est plus qu'évident que tu es dingue de cette fille, _exposa-t-elle en relevant la tête pour lui sourire. Il lui rendit puis baissa les yeux devant l'évidence.  
_-Tu sais après avoir perdu Maya je ne pensais pas être capable de me sentir vraiment heureux mais avec Tani c'est … Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ce que je ressens. Elle est spéciale et même dans les pires moments j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout affronter tant que je l'ai à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, même avec Leïla. Quand elle sourit c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait et je n'arrive pas à me passer de cette sensation. _  
_-C'est très beau comme sentiment. Ton grand-père avait l'habitude de me faire cet effet. Crois-moi sur parole la vie est trop courte pour perdre du temps. Peu importe ce qui te retient, balais le et fonce.  
-Alors tu crois que j'ai mes chances ? _Interrogea le policier oscillant entre incertitude et joie.  
_-Bien sûr que tu as toutes tes chances. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans la Navy mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que quiconque veillant sur toi à ce point est quelqu'un qui t'aime profondément, _conclut Rose sur un ton qui laissait peu de place pour d'autres remarques.

Pendant ce temps sa coéquipière dialoguait avec la mère de son ami en les observant de loin. Les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien. Claudia était ravie d'en apprendre plus sur son fils et sa nouvelle vie. Tani n'avait jamais vraiment eu de mère alors c'était plutôt agréable pour elle d'être aussi entourée.  
_-Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir convaincu mon fils de venir ce weekend. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour lui, même s'il en a envie, et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir les réconcilier.  
-Je n'ai rien fait de plus que n'importe quel ami aurait fait. Il voulait vraiment venir il ne m'a suffi que de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Il en a fait autant pour moi et bien plus encore. Vous avez vraiment un fils incroyable, _souffla la jolie brune un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son aînée ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la tendresse de ses propos.  
_-C'est vrai que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que vous l'avez également accompagné à l'audience de libération sur parole. C'est bien qu'il n'y soit pas aller seul. J'aurais aimé avoir la force de venir mais …  
-Oh non je comprends totalement et Junior aussi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez dû enduré. La perte d'un enfant c'est innommable. Ça a beaucoup compté pour lui que vous l'ayez soutenue après l'audience, bien plus qu'il n'a du vous le dire, _avoua Tani émue. Son interlocutrice lui sourit touchée.

_-Honnêtement je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compris pourquoi mon fils a fait ce qu'il a fait mais j'ai confiance en lui. Perdre sa sœur a brisé quelque chose en lui qui ne reviendra probablement jamais alors s'il a pardonné à cet homme c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Ce petit a un si grand cœur. J'ai une entière confiance en lui. J'aimerais que son père le voie ainsi,_ confia-t-elle surprise de se sentir si à l'aise avec l'amie de son fils. La jeune femme la regarda affectée par cette détresse mais aussi l'amour profond qu'elle portait à ses enfants.

_-Hey je vois que l'on est en grande discussion je suis content de voir que vous vous entendez bien, _interrompit Junior en les rejoignant enjoué.  
_-Le contraire est difficile lorsque l'on est en si bonne compagnie, _lui sourit sa mère.  
_-Je venais voir si je pouvais inviter ma très chère maman à danser.  
-Ça sera avec plaisir, _s'enjoua-t-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
_-Partenaire tu me gardes la prochaine ? _Interrogea-t-il en lui lançant un sourire enjôleur.  
_-Absolument, _affirma-t-elle enchantée à cette idée. Pendant un peu plus de trois minutes elle regarda son coéquipier danser, entouré de sa famille et plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. A la fin de la chanson la jeune hawaiienne le vit se diriger vers elle. Tendrement il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et ils partirent sur la piste de danse plus proches que jamais. Leurs deux visages n'étaient séparés que de quelque centimètres. La jolie brune avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque quand il avait les siens dans le bas de son dos. Leur cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Elle posa la tête au creux de son cou et lui murmura amoureusement.  
_-C'est agréable de te voir si heureux.  
-Tout ça c'est grâce à toi, _lui répondit le policier sur le même ton. Il la sentit sourire contre sa peau.  
_-Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que tu aurais fait pour moi.  
-Evidement et même bien plus encore mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne compte pas. Je suis sincère. Je n'aurais jamais pu si bien m'en sortir depuis mon retour si tu n'avais pas été là. Je suis plus qu'heureux de partager ce weekend avec toi. Pour être honnête si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est aussi parce que je voulais que toutes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi soient tous réunis. Tu me rends heureux Tani, plus que des mots ne pourraient l'exprimer, _avoua-t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains. Le marin releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens en essayant de lui transmettre toute l'intensité de ses sentiments. En croisant son regard, il n'eut aucun mal à voir à quel point elle était émue.  
_-Tu me rends aussi vraiment très heureuse, _formula difficilement la jeune hawaiienne. Sur le point de l'embrasser il se ravisa en réalisant que la musique s'était arrêtée. Aucun d'eux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils dansaient. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé devant la magie du moment. Le duo s'écarta et la soirée repris son cours bien que la tension entre les deux amis ne redescendît pas. Leur relation était définitivement en train de changer. Les implications et possibles conséquences avaient beau être effrayantes ils ne changeraient ça pour rien au mode.

Environ une heure plus tard la fatigue commença à se faire sentir et tous les invités montèrent dans leurs chambres. Main dans la main Junior et Tani rejoignirent leur étage sous le regard attentif de ses parents, oncle, tante et cousines.  
_-S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il y a bien plus que de l'amitié entre ses deux-là, _annonça la future maman. Tout le monde se mit à rire devant l'évidence.  
_-Bien sûr que non, seulement ne t'en mêle pas. Ton cousin a beaucoup de choses à régler. Il fera un pas en avant quand il sera près, ce qui d'après ta grand-mère, ne devrait pas tarder.  
-Alors si grand-mère le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai, _conclut la jeune femme, connaissant l'instinct sans faille de leur aînée. Pendant ce temps ; dans le couloir, les policiers étaient toujours en train de discuter.  
_-Je voulais encore te remercier de m'avoir accompagné. Ça compte énormément pour moi._

_-C'est normal, puis jusque-là j'ai sincèrement passé un très bon moment. Tu as une famille vraiment adorable, _souffla-t-elle en posant un main sur son épaule, réduisant encore un peu plus l'écart entre leurs deux corps. Le militaire lui sourit et se pencha doucement vers elle. Le cœur de la maître nageuse se mit à battre à toutes vitesses quand elle fut assez près pour sentir son parfum. Avec toute la tendresse du monde il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, extrêmement près de ses lèvres.  
_-Passe une bonne nuit, _murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa partenaire sourit et rentra dans la sienne encore surprise par ce comportement audacieux. Les fois où Junior avait été aussi entreprenant avec elle se faisaient rares. En se mettant au lit elle prit son téléphone et écrivit à Quinn : _"Tu avais raisons la soirée a été incroyable. Ils sont adorables et Junior n'a pas cessé de m'étonner (dans tous les sens du terme). Je te donnerais les détails plus tard. Merci pour ce matin.". _Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passait le lendemain mais elle était impatiente de le découvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 : Une journée bien rempli_**

Le lendemain matin Junior se réveilla très tôt comme à son habitude. C'est une des nombreuses manies qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était entré dans les marins. Cependant une chose avait changé. Ce matin il n'avait plus ce poids sur la poitrine. Être auprès de sa famille lui était bénéfique, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ils leur avaient tellement manqués. De plus, la présence de Tani, et leur récent rapprochement, étaient vraiment plus qu'agréables. Il voulait vraiment lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle. De bonnes humeur il se leva, s'habilla et parti faire un jogging sur la plage, certain que personne n'était réveillé. Une heure plus tard, il revient et trouva une partie de sa famille en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, en passant par la cuisine, le jeune homme tomba sur sa mère, deux de ses cousines, sa tante et sa coéquipière en pyjama en train de faire des pancakes. Il sourit devant la familiarité de cette scène. C'était définitivement une chose auquel il pourrait s'habituer.  
_-Sérieusement Junior, un footing à sept heure du matin ? _Interrogea la futur mère dubitative. Automatiquement, il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant puis parti prendre une douche sans plus de réponse.  
_-Il est toujours si … _  
_-De ce que je sais oui. Enfin je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter. Personne de l'équipe n'a remarqué quoique ce soit d'inquiétant. J'imagine que c'est dans leur nature. Notre patron est pareil, _termina la policière en voyant très bien où Elizabeth voulait en venir. Ils savaient toutes que l'hyper activité était un trait commun chez les anciens combattant. Dormir tard n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes des hommes de la famille. Ses interlocutrices furent rassurées à cette remarque.  
_-Sinon j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Les chambres de ce côté de la maison sont rarement utilisées en dehors de nos réunion annuelle.  
-Sincèrement tout est plus que parfait. Cet endroit est plus que magnifique.  
-C'est vrai que l'on est tout de suite tombé sous le charme de cette maison et de son histoire_, raconta la propriétaire des lieux. Elles continuèrent à discuter tout en préparant le repas. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard les derniers retardataires étaient descendus et tout le monde passa à table. Ils petit déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur.  
_-C'est dingue d'avoir autant d'énergie dès le réveil. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez de la même famille, _murmura l'ancienne maître nageuse à l'oreille de son partenaire. D'un geste de la tête elle montra les enfants en train de jouer en souriant.  
_-Je crois que c'est plutôt une question d'âge. Ils sont increvables c'est dingue. Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire une ballade sur la plage après manger ? Il y a plein d'endroit absolument magnifique que j'aimerais te montrer._  
_-Avec plaisir, laisse-moi le temps de me changer et on aura qu'à y aller quand tu veux._

Ils finirent leur repas puis la jeune femme remonta se préparer. Après une douche rapide elle se coiffa, enfila un maillot de bain et une combinaison short vert émeraude qui lui allait à ravir. La brune laissa de côté l'idée de se maquiller sachant qu'ils iraient probablement se baigner. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça. La jolie hawaiienne était en pleine préparation quand elle vit son téléphone sonner. Quinn était définitivement trop impatiente pour attendre.  
_-Agréablement surprise, sérieusement Tani c'est tout ce que tu as en stock pour décrire une soirée entière, _annonça la nouvelle en riant dès que son amie décrocha.  
_-Bonjour à toi aussi Quinn.  
-Salut, je ne te réveille pas j'espère.  
-Non je suis en train de me préparer. Junior et moi allons faire une ballade sur la plage de son oncle, qui soit dit en passant est époustouflante_, expliqua la policière de très bonne humeur._  
-Au ton de ta voix j'en déduis que tout se passe bien.  
-Tout se passe à merveille. Il a une famille aussi nombreuse qu'adorable et c'était moins difficile de revenir qu'il ne le pensait._  
_-Si tout va si bien je peux savoir à quoi est dû le manque de vocabulaire dans ton message d'hier soir. Sérieusement même une enfant de cinq ans aurait ajouté plus de description, _taquina la militaire néanmoins ravie pour ses collègues. Tani hésita quelques secondes puis décida de cracher le morceau.  
_-Alors, je peux avoir mal interprété les évènements mais après avoir dansé pendant un moment de manière plus qu'ambiguë j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser.  
-Pardon ? _S'étouffa-t-elle à cette nouvelle. Elle savait que leur relation était inexorablement faite pour évoluer mais elle avait définitivement sous-estimé à quelle vitesse cela allait se faire.  
_-En fait, on est dans des chambres voisines et il m'a embrassé sur la joue juste avant d'aller se coucher. Seulement ce baiser était un peu trop près de mes lèvres pour que ça soit une simple coïncidence, _expliqua la brune plus en détails. Tout en continuant de se préparer elle continua de lui raconter sa soirée dans les moindres détails : le repas, la danse ou même les discussions avec sa famille. Les deux femmes tombèrent rapidement d'accord sur le fait que Junior était définitivement prêt à faire un pas en avant. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle enfila une paire d'espadrille puis pour parfaire le tout elle prit un sac de plage avec le nécessaire pour rejoindre son ami dans le salon.  
_-Il faut que je te laisse on va y aller. Passe une bonne journée.  
-Toi aussi et tu as plutôt intérêt à me donner tous les détails la prochaine fois_, ordonna la jolie brune de manière suggestive. Le duo se mit à rire puis mit fin à la conversation.  
_-Est-ce que Quinn va bien ? _Interrogea le marine lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui. Sa partenaire leva les yeux au ciel.  
_-Je deviens vraiment trop prévisible. Elle te passe le bonjour.  
-Je trouve ça génial que vous vous entendiez si bien même McGarrett, Dani, Lou, Adam et moi allons probablement le regretter rapidement, _conclu-t-il sur le ton de la blague. Tranquillement et tout en discutant de choses et d'autres ils partirent en direction du jardin.

Pendant près d'une heure ils arpentèrent la plage et ses environs à la découverte de lointain souvenir d'enfance. Junior était aux anges et chaque moment partagé lui apportait un peu de la paix qu'il cherchait depuis toutes ses années. Le jeune homme avait toujours cru que cela serait trop dur d'évoquer sa sœur seulement c'était tout le contraire. Il ne s'était jamais senti si léger. Tani était enchantée de le voir ainsi, lui qui semblait toujours porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Leurs discussions étaient tellement fluides, profondes et légères à la fois. Ils pouvaient parler de tout sans aucun problème. Peu de temps après le début de leur ballade le policier lui prit la main sans même s'en rendre compte. La tendresse de ce geste fit battre le cœur de la jolie hawaiienne bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Au bout d'un moment ils revinrent devant la maison et s'assirent dans le sable à regarder les plus jeunes jouer dans l'eau. Leurs mains toujours enlacés la brune fit reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Le duo resta dans cette position un moment quand deux jeunes enfants se séparent du groupe pour les interrompre.  
_-Est-ce que vous voulez venir jouer avec nous ? _Questionna une petite brune d'environ 6 ans.  
_-On a des masques, des bouées et pleins d'autres choses super cool pour essayer de voir des poissons, _ajouta un petit garçon un peu plus jeune qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à sa camarade. Leurs répliques firent immédiatement rire les deux jeunes gens.  
_-Jenny, Luke prévenez moi la prochaine fois que vous vous écartez du groupe. J'ai eu peur en ne vous voyant plus, _s'exclama une cousine de Junior en les rejoignant. Elle prit par la main les deux enfants, qui étaient visiblement les siens.  
_-Désolé maman mais il fallait qu'on invite Junior et Tani à jouer avec nous. On s'amuse beaucoup trop. Ça serait dommage qu'ils manquent ça, _fit remarquer l'aînée. Les trois adultes sourirent immédiatement à cette réflexion.  
_-C'est une excellente idée._  
_-Est-ce que tu es sûre ? _Murmura l'ancien marin, son visage près de l'oreille de son amie. Elle lui sourit en signe d'approbation mais retrouva une expression sérieuse en levant la tête. Ses deux interlocuteurs suivirent son regard. Au loin ils purent tous voir monsieur Reigns debout, en train de les observer. Il leur fit un signe de la main.  
_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire _? Lui demandèrent les deux jeunes femmes d'une même voix.  
_-Je pense qu'il faut crever l'abcès. Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer avec eux. Je vous rejoins plus tard. _  
_-Est-ce que ça va aller _? Interrogea Tani inquiète, consciente que quoi qu'il arrive la tournure de cette discussion serait déterminante.  
_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Surtout n'oublie pas de leur parler des sirènes. Je suis sûre que tu vas te faire des fans_, rassura l'officier avant de se diriger vers son père le cœur lourd. Sa coéquipière se mit en maillot de bain, posa ses affaires dans le sable puis parti s'amuser avec le reste du groupe tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

_-Je n'ai aucune envie de revivre notre dernière discussion alors si tu dois me hurler dessus fait le vite. Je suis attendu, _déclara-t-il difficilement en faisant un signe de tête vers la mer.  
_-Celle-là je l'ai mérité. Je ne suis pas venu pour crier mais pour m'excuser de m'être comportée comme un monstre_, annonça son aîné.  
_-Je n'irais pas non plus jusque-là mais j'ai trouvé ça injuste. Tu sais à quel point Maya me manque et comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit avec nous aujourd'hui._  
_-Oui je le sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Seulement j'étais en colère, en colère contre moi-même de ne pas être aussi fort que toi. Ta sœur avait un si grand cœur. Elle aurait été fière de ce que tu as fait, fière de la personne que tu es devenu. En tout cas moi je le suis et je suis sincèrement désolé que ma douleur ait rejailli sur toi_, confia son père difficilement. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et encore beaucoup à dire mais être si ouvert était une nouveauté pour lui. L'homme avait décidé d'y aller progressivement mais quoi qu'il arrive, il voulait se faire pardonner auprès de son fils.  
_-Merci, merci papa, _souffla le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras. Cette accolade paternelle dura un moment puis ils se séparèrent émus. Les deux hommes s'assirent un moment puis continuèrent à parler de chose et d'autres. Ils étaient conscients que leur relation ne reviendrait pas à la normal immédiatement mais ce petit moment de simplicité était très agréable.  
_-Je suis content que ton amie t'ait convaincu de venir. J'aimerais vraiment que l'on continue sur cette voie. _  
_-Moi aussi, c'est tous ce que je veux. Les autres m'attendent mais …_  
_-Va t'amuser. De toute façon je dois aller rejoindre ta mère pour lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer immédiatement avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Ça lui donnerait des envies de meurtres. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Je veux vraiment que notre relation change. On ira petit à petit mais je compte bien faire en sorte que ça marche, _rassura l'homme timidement. Il n'était pas habitué à s'ouvrir ainsi mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice, pour son fils. Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement puis parti sans un mot.

Le marin était plus qu'heureux que cette discussion ait eu lieu mais c'était beaucoup d'émotions. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point. Tranquillement il rejoint sa coéquipière et sa cousine qui étaient encore en train de jouer dans l'eau avec les enfants. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il s'était senti si heureux. Non seulement sa famille se remettait enfin du terrible drame qu'avait été la perte de sa sœur ainée mais il avait aussi trouvé une femme qui le faisait se sentir complet. Le brun enleva son t-shirt et déposa ses affaires à côté de celle de sa partenaire puis rentra dans l'eau.  
_-Est-ce que tout va bien ? _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en le voyant arriver. C'était plus qu'évident pour les deux femmes que cette conversation avait été riches en émotions.  
_-Oui tout va vraiment bien en fait, _répondit-il ému, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Rapidement Junior lui prit la main et l'amena contre lui pour une étreinte pleine de tendresse. La jolie hawaiienne frémit au contact de leurs peaux nus et humides. D'abord surprise, elle se détendit rapidement et fit reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Ses mains s'étaient naturellement positionnées au milieu de son dos musclé. Ce serait un mensonge de dire que cette soudaine proximité ne leur faisait pas d'effet. Quand il décida enfin de s'écarter la jolie brune lui sourit confuse.  
_-Qu'est ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ?  
-Tu es vraiment incroyable. J'espère que tu le sais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que les choses entre mon père et moi vont revenir à la normal. Il s'est platement excusé en me disant que j'étais bien plus fort qu'il ne le serait jamais. Si tu ne m'y avais pas encouragé je ne serais même pas venu.  
-Junes c'est vraiment génial. Je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre ça. Je sais combien ça compte pour toi, _s'enjoua-t-elle ravie. Tani était tellement heureuse qu'elle en oublia sa gêne. Pendant un long moment ils continuèrent à s'amuser avec les enfants dans la joie et la bonne humeur, toujours si proche l'un de l'autre. De loin son père continua de les observer en souriant. Il était ravi de renouer le contact avec son fils mais il se sentait encore coupable du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Enfin cela le rendait heureux de voir qu'il avait trouvé paix et bonheur.

Environ une heure plus tard le duo sorti de l'eau et retourna se sécher sur la plage. Junior tendit une serviette à sa partenaire en souriant, ébloui par sa beauté naturelle.  
_-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si douée avec les enfants. Tu viens de te faire des fans pour la vie avec toutes tes histoires.  
-Ce n'était pas difficile je me suis bien amusée_, souffla la brune en retour. Elle se mit à frissonner quand il lui passa autour des épaules. Ils s'habillèrent puis retournèrent se balader main dans la main. A un moment donner il la fit s'arrêter pour regarder l'océan un bras autours de sa taille fine, sa tête sur son épaule musclée. Tendrement passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Emportée par la magie du moment la jolie hawaiienne soupira de contentement. En sa présence toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le marin se tourna vers elle et la regarda amoureusement. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Leurs sentiments étaient bien trop intenses pour les nier plus longtemps. Doucement il caressa la joue de son amie du plat de la main. Tani frémit à ce contact. Aucun des hommes avec qui elle était sortie ne l'avait traité avec autant de délicatesse, ça la faisait fondre de l'intérieur. La brune sentit ses barrières se fissurer progressivement. Du bout des doigts il continua d'effleurer la joue de sa coéquipière il se mit à tracer les contours de son visage, frôla ses pommettes, caressa ses joues et son front, dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Le policier déposa un doux baiser sur son front. A ce contact le cœur de la maître nageuse fit une embardée. Un flot ininterrompu de sensation la submergea, des fourmillements lui parcoururent le corps et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir. Sa respiration se fit plus anarchique, elle ne pouvait plus résister. Reigns se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa coéquipière. Les dernières réticences de la brune s'évanouirent et elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeurs. Les lèvres de Junior étaient charnues et chaudes sous celles de sa coéquipière. Elle l'embrassait fiévreusement en profitant des délicieuses sensations qui la parcouraient. Voulant approfondir encore plus cette étreinte le jeune homme caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue et celle-ci desserra les dents pour accéder à sa demande. La main de Tani monta s'enfouir naturellement dans les cheveux de son compagnon, enroulant ses doigts autour de ses soyeuses mèches brunes. L'échange dura un long moment, les deux partenaires savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Ils avaient rêvé de ce moment bien de nombreuses fois depuis quelques semaines mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça serait si intense, si délicieux. Lorsque le militaire s'éloigna à regret un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle rougit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était également à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, front contre front, les mains de Tani toujours autours de sa nuque et celles de son coéquipier sous sa blouse autours de sa taille. Sentir les mains de son partenaire contre sa peau lui procurait de doux frissons.

Aujourd'hui tout avait changé et c'était vraiment pour le mieux.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 : Un baiser plein de promesses_**

-_Waouh, _souffla Junior en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur incapable de la quitter des yeux. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques et leurs sourires gigantesques.  
_-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, _rit doucement Tani. Elle était aux anges dans ses bras. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. La jeune femme déposa un second tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis se blotti contre lui avec sa tête au creux de son cou. Cela lui permettait de sentir son parfum. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi en sécurité depuis des années. Sa confiance aveugle en Junior la surprenait elle-même. Il avait franchi les barrières autour de son cœur sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et s'était aussi terrifiant qu'agréable.  
_-Ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie, un très long moment même, _lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. Son souffle la fit immédiatement frissonner.  
_-Moi aussi, pour être honnête j'avais un peu peur qu'à long terme ça gâche tout entre nous et que je finisse par te perdre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir à quelqu'un comme je tiens à toi_, avoua timidement la jolie brune. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fut touché par tant de vulnérabilité. Le policier savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de s'ouvrir autant. Ça le touchait énormément.  
_-Je tiens énormément à toi aussi et je peux t'assurer que tu ne me perdra pas. Pour être honnête il m'arrive aussi d'avoir peur. Seulement ce que je ressens est devenu bien trop fort pour le nier. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Tani et je n'ai plus envie de le cacher.  
-Moi aussi je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi_, répondit-elle le souffle court tant son cœur battait la chamade. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils vivaient dans le déni. Depuis le mariage et la soirée qu'ils avaient passés après l'audience de libération sur parole il était indéniable que leur relation s'était renforcée. Seulement aucun d'eux n'avait osé mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments. Aujourd'hui nier était devenu trop difficile et complètement inutile. La brune s'assit dans le sable et son partenaire se plaça juste derrière elle, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corp, son torse contre son dos. Elle fit reposer sa tête sur son épaule et elle se blotti aux creux de ses bras. Pendant un long moment le duo discuta tendrement enlacé. Entre tendres baisers et mots doux ils ne pouvaient rompre le contact, enivrés par la redécouverte de tant de merveilleuses sensations.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que les deux amoureux durent se résoudre à bouger.  
_-Il va bientôt être l'heure de préparer à diner. On devrait rentrer j'aimerais donner un coup de main à ma tante.  
-C'est une excellente idée. Avec le nombre que l'on est, elle risque d'avoir besoin de mains, _confirma Tani attendrie par tant de galanterie. Ce qui était désormais une caractéristiques rares paraissait évident à Junior. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent tranquillement au domaine puis aidèrent à la préparation du repas. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance que le début du weekend : jovialité et bonne entente. Tout le monde avait eu connaissance de la discussion entre Junior et son père même si personne n'osait en parler. Les choses s'arrangeaient et c'est tous ce qui comptait. Tout le monde a également remarqué la nouvelle proximité des deux amis. Ils n'avaient parlé à personne de leur baiser sur la plage mais ils ne cherchaient absolument pas à se cacher. Après tout ils avaient passé la fin d'après-midi à échanger des regards brûlants, à se sourire niaisement tout en riant et surtout le duo était incapable de passer plus de cinq minutes sans se toucher. Apprendre la réciprocité de leurs sentiments les avaient réveillé. Ils avaient été dans le déni pendant si longtemps mais aujourd'hui leur relation était si évidente qu'ils ne comprenaient plus pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas parlé plus tôt. A la fin du repas ils s'assirent dans le canapé avec le reste de la famille pour écouter les histoires de jeunesse de grand-mère Rose et de son défunt mari. Tani était tendrement blotti au creux des bras de son désormais petit ami à écouter ces histoires romantiques, incroyablement heureuse. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé aller de cette manière et c'était aussi terrifiant que divin. Etrangement elle était persuadée que quel que soit les peurs qui l'animeraient dans le futur, elle pourrait tout affronter à ses côtés. Environ deux heures plus tard ils montèrent tous se coucher fatigués. Le jeune homme avait un bras nonchalamment posé sur ses épaules. Une fois devant leurs portes respectives ils continuèrent à discuter incapable de se séparer. Amoureusement, Junior posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire. Il les fit bouger avec une lenteur qui la rendait folle alors Tani décida de prendre en main la situation et approfondis le baiser. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille puis la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.  
_-J'ai très envie de continuer ce que l'on est en train de faire mais je pense que ça serait plus raisonnable d'y aller en douceur,_ murmura la jolie hawaïenne encore étourdie par l'intensité de ce baiser.  
_-Tu as probablement raison_, accorda le marin dans le même état. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par sa coéquipière mais aussi dur que ça soit il souhaitait vraiment respecter son choix. De toute façon, c'était probablement la chose la plus sensée à faire. Il s'écarta doucement, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et tourna les talons pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

De son côté la jeune femme resta dans le couloir incapable de bouger. Bon sang elle en mourrait d'envie seulement elle ne voulait vraiment pas tout gâcher. Pour la première fois depuis des années elle souhaitait mettre un frein à ses pulsions d'auto-sabotage. Seulement c'était tellement agréable, être avec lui était le paradis. Sans réfléchir elle se retourna et frappa à la porte.  
_-Tani ? _S'intrigua-t-il surpris.  
_-Je n'ai aucune envie d'être raisonnable, _avoua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Junior ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir. Il la plaqua précautionneusement contre la porte et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Après plusieurs baiser langoureux il écarta son visage du sien et l'emmena au milieu de la pièce en la serrant contre lui tendrement.  
_-Est-ce que tu en es sûre ?  
-Absolument, _souffla la jolie hawaiienne complètement étourdie par le désir et le sentiment de confiance qui l'emplit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si heureuse. Tendrement ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. C'était bien plus doux. Il la fit se retourner, mit ses cheveux d'un seul côté et posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules puis fit glisser les bretelles de sa combinaison le long de ses bras. La respiration de la jolie brune s'accéléra à cet intense contact et les pupilles de son partenaire se dilatèrent devant l'odeur sucrée de sa peau. Il la déshabilla tout en continuant ses tendres caresses. A présent en sous vêtement, elle se retourna, passa son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules et fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse musclé. En arrivant au pied du lit les deux amants ne portaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Avec la plus grande délicatesse il l'allongea sur son lit et se plaça au-dessus, ne faisant reposer qu'une partie de son poids sur elle. Junior se recula un peu et l'admira. Elle était tellement belle que s'en était irréel. Le désir qu'il ressentît à cet instant était inédit. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une femme aussi belle, attirante, sexy et parfaite. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de l'aimer comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Il comptait bien se consacrer entièrement à elle pour lui montrer l'étendue de ses sentiments. Tani était bouleversée par tant de convoitise et elle fondit littéralement quand il s'approcha d'elle une nouvelle fois.  
_-Tu est sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?_ Interrogea-t-il incertain. Le jeune homme en mourrait d'envie seulement il voulait s'assurer que sa partenaire en était dans le même état d'esprit.  
_-Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de toute ma vie,_ assura la jeune femme émue. Sa préoccupation et sa sollicitude l'avait toujours fait craquer. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité elle se sentait totalement en sécurité et libre de lâcher prise. Le policier, incapable de retenir son désir plus longtemps, se pencha à nouveau et recommença à l'embrasser. Elle n'était plus capable de se concentrer. Le plaisir qu'il l'envahissait lors de simples baisers était inimaginable. La brune frémissait à l'idée de ce qu'approfondir leur étreinte pourrait lui faire ressentir. L'hawaïenne inversa leurs position et commença une lente et méticuleuse exploration du corps de son amant. A son tour, sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de ses caresses. Leurs lèvres étaient comme aimantés, incapables de se détacher tellement leurs contacts étaient exquis, enivrants. Ils étaient incapables d'arrêter de s'embrasser ou de se toucher. Ils continuèrent leur étreinte pendant quelques minutes, prenant le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre ainsi que leurs points sensibles quand le marin la retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant en sorte d'être sur le dessus. Tani ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant une vague de plaisir monter en elle. Soudain elle sentit qu'il dégrafait son soutient gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à ses seins. La brune était complètement étourdie par toutes ses sensations. Ses caresses, ses mains et sa bouche sur sa peau la rendait folle. Junior continua en déposant une multitude de baiser le long de son ventre puis descendit vers son intimité. Pendant plusieurs minutes il se consacra à son plaisir, faisant augmenter son désir jusqu'à la rendre complètement dingue. Au bout d'un moment il accéléra ses mouvements progressivement en la sentant perdre pied. La jeune femme était dans un autre monde. Le plaisir irradiait tout son être et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ses mains étaient sur la nuque de son amant et tous ce qu'elle était capable de faire était de se laisser aller. Environ une minute plus tard il sentit la sentit se contracter et trembler de plaisir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'extase. C'était comme dans un rêve. Tani n'en était pas à sa première expérience, loin de là. Seulement elle n'avait jamais connu un homme aussi tendre et délicat. Quand il la vit se détendre le jeune homme remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant quelques minutes ils firent redescendre la température, enlacés amoureusement en continuant avec leurs douces caresses. Leur petit manège dura toute la nuit. Ils firent l'amour tantôt tendrement tantôt passionnément. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors d'eux deux. Le jeune couple ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit épuisé et finalement en paix.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

Le lendemain matin la brune émergea difficilement. Ils n'avaient pas assez dormi même si elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Leurs ébats avaient été doux et tendre mais aussi incroyablement passionnée. Tranquillement elle se mit à remuer et sentit deux bras puissants autours de sa taille. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se retourna pour observer son petit ami en train de l'admirer amoureusement. Cela la fit immédiatement rire. Elle se blotti contre lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
_-Il est 8h30 du matin, on a à peine dormi et tu es déjà réveillé. Tu es vraiment incroyable j'espère que tu le sais ça.  
-Il se peut que j'en ai entendu parlé, particulièrement cette nuit, _taquina le jeune homme puis lui rendit son baiser après l'avoir vu rougir comme une adolescente gênée. Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou en souriant.  
_-Tu as su être très créatif, je te l'accorde, _souffla Tani joueuse. Cette fois si ce fut à son tour de rire. Bon sang ce qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais senti si léger.  
_-Je pourrais rester ainsi pour toujours.  
-Moi aussi, mais on va devoir descendre et il va falloir que j'aille me changer. Nous n'avons définitivement pas le temps pour ça, _soupira-t-elle avec la même expression béate sur le visage. Elle se leva puis remit ses vêtements de la veille._  
-Ou l'on pourrait se faire monter le petit déjeuner au lit.  
-J'adorerais ça mais je m'en voudrais. Tu ne passes pas énormément de temps avec ta famille et l'on repart après manger. Il faut que tu profites de chaque minutes. En plus, je viens de les rencontrer, on est arrivé en amis et ça serait assez gênant, _minauda la jolie hawaiienne en rougissant légèrement. Ils avaient tous le temps pour explorer leur relation_  
-C'est adorable. Enfin tu sais que l'on est des adultes. Ils ne sont pas assez naïfs pour croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, particulièrement après hier soir, plaisanta l'ancien Seal.  
-Tu te vois vraiment être aussi ouvert devant ta grand-mère ? _Interrogea la policière joueuse.

_-Ok, là tu marques un point. Je vais descendre, rejoint nous dès que tu es prête, _rit Junior en réalisant la portée de ses paroles. Ça serait effectivement très gênant. Il avait beau faire partie d'une famille très ouverte d'esprit le jeune homme était trop pudique pour être si évident. Il déposa un dernier tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, enfila un t-shirt et un short, la regarda rentrer dans sa chambre et descendit dans le salon pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard elle les rejoint. Ils prirent ainsi leur repas dans bonne humeur. Le jeune couple ne se cachait plus du tout. Ils s'étaient embrassé plusieurs fois en public. Dès la première fois Junior avait pu croiser le regard de sa grand-mère qui arborait une expression du style _"je te l'avais dit"_. Après le repas ils continuèrent à jouer avec les enfants, à discuter entre cousins ou encore à faire leur valise tout en rangeant le bazar causé par le weekend. Toute la matinée se passa dans la même ambiance. Ils étaient heureux tout simplement et s'était très agréable. Vers midi ils se réunirent pour grignoter quelques sandwichs avant leurs départs. En effet toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin, tout comme cette escapade. Les étudiants devaient rejoindre leurs campus, les adultes devaient reprendre le travail et les plus âgés d'entre eux retourneraient à leur quotidien bien rangé.

Ainsi, une heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'entrée. Pendant plusieurs minutes se déroulèrent de longues embrassades où chacun promis de garder contact, voire de se revoir avant l'année suivante.  
_-Les enfants nous étions tellement ravis de vous voir. Surtout n'hésitez pas à revenir rapidement, _salua la tante de Junior en prenant son filleul dans les bras avec son mari, son frère et sa femme à ses côtés. En cette fin de weekend il n'y avait désormais plus aucune animosité ou gêne entre père et fils.

_-Cela vaut aussi pour vous Tani, désormais vous faite parti de la famille, _chuchota Claudia à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa et sourit en rougissant aussi reconnaissante qu'embarrassé. Ce petit manège dura pendant encore quelques minutes puis ils prirent la route. Durant une bonne demi-heure ils longèrent la côte en chantant chaque chanson qui passait à la radio, les fenêtres ouvertes et les cheveux au vent tout en profitant du magnifique soleil. Ils rirent en échangeant quelques baisers. Au bout d'un moment le regard de la jeune hawaiienne changea.  
_-Est-ce que ça va ? _L'interrogea-t-il intrigué.  
_-Oui tout va bien, ça te dérange que l'on fasse une petite escale. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui aimerait te montrer un endroit en particulier. _Elle sourit faiblement pour le rassurer car même si elle était un brin nostalgique tout allait pour le mieux.  
_-Bien sûr, où va-t-on ? _Continua-t-il en se sentant mieux. Il restait néanmoins toujours dubitatif. Cinq minutes plus tard et après quelques instructions ils arrivèrent devant un grand parc. C'était un endroit verdoyant avec des infrastructures pour les enfants, des bancs et une vue sur la mer. Le duo descendit de la voiture. Elle lui prit la main, le guida vers l'air de jeux et ils s'assirent sur un banc.

_-Ma mère nous emmenait souvent ici avec Koa quand on était enfant, _annonça la brune après quelques minutes. Son petit ami tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle. Tani ne parlait jamais de sa mère, jamais. Il traça de tendre cercle sur le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce.  
_-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai emmené ce weekend que tu es obligé de partager ça avec moi.  
-Je sais mais j'en ai envie, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est partie lorsque j'avais 8 ans. Elle nous a laissé seuls avec mon père dont elle avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Elle n'est jamais revenue, n'a jamais écrit ou téléphoné. Encore aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça. Je veux dire communiquer, parler de mes sentiments et ne pas m'autosaboter mais nous deux je veux vraiment que ça marche, _avoua-t-elle la tête baissée. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de sa famille à un petit ami. Junior était vraiment spécial.  
_-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire dans certain domaine. Tous ce qui compte c'est que l'on veuille tous les deux que ça marche. Pour le reste on avisera progressivement. Pour ta mère je suis sincèrement désolé d'entendre ça et je serais là quoi que tu décides de faire. Quoiqu'il en soit elle n'a pas idée de ce qu'elle a manqué : une femme incroyable, courageuse, intelligente et avec un cœur en or, _conclut tendrement le policier en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. L'hawaiienne sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui arrivait d'avoir peur. Avant d'avouer ses sentiments elle avait plus d'une fois craint de gâcher leur amitié et de le perdre à tout jamais. Seulement maintenant qu'ils s'étaient déclarer leur amour elle avait l'impression de se sentir plus légère. Tani n'avait jamais définit son bien être en fonction de l'attention qu'on lui accordait, particulièrement celle des hommes. Avec Junior elle se sentait complète. Être honnête avec ses sentiments, arrêter d'avoir peur la faisait se sentir plus légère. Tranquillement ils retournèrent à la voiture et reprirent la route jusqu'à chez la jeune femme. Le marin descendit récupérer les sacs et lui ouvrir la portière puis sa coéquipière l'invita volontiers à rentrer. Le duo passa une soirée calme et romantique en regardant un film tendrement enlacé sur le canapé.  
_-Tu sais que si je ne rentre pas ce soir McGarrett va comprendre que j'ai dormi ici et on serra griller dès demain matin ? _Interrogea le brun. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'ils souhaitaient dire à l'équipe même s'il était probable que tout le monde ait déjà connaissance de leur relation. Après tout ils n'avaient pas été discrets sur leurs sentiments respectifs.  
_-Je m'en moque. Je n'ai aucune envie de me cacher. On n'en a pas besoin. L'équipe c'est la famille, _rassura-t-elle un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas peur. Plus heureux que jamais il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Leur étreinte s'approfondie ce qui les amena jusque dans la chambre pour une longue nuit passionnée.

Le lendemain matin le jeune couple se réveilla de bon heure et étrangement reposé. Aucun d'eux n'était habitué aux grasses matinées ou aux nuits paisibles en raison de leur travail. Ces quelques heures de sommeil avaient donc été suffisante. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, se préparent puis partirent au travail avec la connaissance qu'ils allaient être harcelés par leurs collègues (dans le bon sens du terme bien évidement). En arrivant personne ne bougea mais ils pouvaient sentir qu'ils étaient suivis du regard. Ainsi c'est une demi-heure plus tard que Tani rejoint Quinn et Adam dans leur bureau quand Junior en fit de même avec Steve, Dani et Lou. Fort heureusement la journée s'annonçait calme car la curiosité des quatre hommes était de notoriété publique.

Que ce soit pour le jeune couple ou leurs coéquipiers aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qui les attendaient dans l'avenir mais la solidarité dont ils faisaient toujours preuve sur leur terrain ou lors de sujet plus léger comme leurs histoire d'amour laissait penser que quoi qu'il arrive ils pourraient tout affronter.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Epilogue : 2 ans plus tard_**

Deux ans avaient passé depuis que Junior avait choisi d'inviter Tani à sa réunion de famille et les choses avaient bien évolué pour les membres de l'unité spécial 5-0. Dani et Rachel ainsi que Lou et Renée coulaient des jours heureux pendant que leurs enfants étaient partis à l'université. Quinn avait vu sa vie bouleversé durant cette période. Son ex-mari n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner son addiction et cela avait malheureusement fini par causer sa perte. Il était décédé depuis presque un an et demi. Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser sa belle-fille aller en foyer d'accueil elle avait demandé sa garde officielle auprès des services sociaux. Dans le même temps la jolie brune s'était énormément rapprochée d'Adam Noshimouri. Progressivement leur relation avait évolué d'une profonde amitié à une belle histoire d'amour. Les deux coéquipiers avaient dû apprendre à naviguer entre leur nouveau statut d'amant et de parents de substitution. Au début aucun d'eux n'avait su comment le jeune homme devait se positionner dans sa relation avec Olivia. Cela n'avait pas été simple particulièrement avec une adolescente en deuil mais ils avaient désormais trouvé leur rythme. Steve, quelques mois après la réunion de famille, avait traversé une période assez difficile. En deux ans il avait perdu sa mère et Joe. Cela l'avait beaucoup affecté. Heureusement après plusieurs mois parti à faire le tour du monde il était revenu en paix, tout cela grâce à l'aide Catherine Rollins. Le nouvel/ancien couple s'était marié quelques semaines à peine après leur retour. Ils vivaient de nouveaux dans la maison du marin. Tani et Junior de leurs côtés filaient le parfait amour. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble environ un an après le début de leur relation. Bien évidemment il était arrivé au couple d'avoir quelques disputes, particulièrement au début de leur relation, quand ils avaient dû apprendre à séparer travail et vie privée. Néanmoins avec un soupçon de communication ils s'en étaient toujours sortis plus fort.

Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi. L'équipe venait de conclure une semaine éreintante. Tout le monde était à son bureau en train de terminer leur rapport avant de partir pour un long weekend bien mérité. Quinn et Junior étaient actuellement en train de discuter dans la voiture en revenant de la scène de crime pour quelques dernières vérifications.

_-Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ce week-end ?_ Interrogea le marin curieux. Même s'il n'était pas du genre loquace lui aussi s'était lié d'amitié avec la militaire. Maintenant que tous les membres de l'équipe étaient en couple ils faisaient régulièrement des sorties à plusieurs, parfois tous ensemble, parfois à deux ou trois couples.  
_-Rien de spécial, Olivia va dormir chez une copine alors ça risque d'être calme.  
-Elle recommence à s'amuser avec ses amies. C'est vraiment bien.  
-C'est vrai que je suis plutôt contente. Je veux dire ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas de passer autant de temps avec elle mais avec tous ce qu'elle a vécu c'est bien qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie. Après tout une jeune fille de 11 ans peut trouver meilleure compagnie, _expliqua la belle brune soulagée. Obtenir la garde d'Olivia avait été un gros changement dans sa vie. Elle ne regrettait cela pour rien au monde seulement elle était heureuse de la voir sourire et rire à nouveau. Ils descendirent de la voiture et furent rejoint par Catherine qui ramenait les conclusions de la police scientifique.  
_-Hey, alors Junior, es-tu prêt pour ce weekend ? _Interrogea la femme de Steve. En effet quelques semaines auparavant le policier avait demandé leur avis aux deux jeunes brunes au sujet d'une possible demande en mariage. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Tani et lui étaient un couple et rien ne le rendrait plus heureux que de lui proposer de devenir sa femme. De fil en aiguilles le trio avait convenu que la prochaine réunion de famille sera le moment idéal pour ça. Ainsi, il comptait mettre un genoux à terre ce soir sur la plage de leur premier baiser.  
_-Tout et prêt, mes parents m'ont donné la bague de ma grand-mère et j'ai prévenu mon oncle et ma tante pour que tout soit parfait_, raconta Junior aussi nerveux qu'excité.  
_-Attend tu l'as sur toi là _? Questionnèrent-elles simultanément.  
_-Oui, _sourit-il devant leur espièglerie. L'officier regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que la voix était libre puis plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en sorti un écrin bleue nuit.  
_-Mon dieu qu'elle est belle_, s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur à la vue d'une magnifique bague en or blanc. Elle était d'une simplicité parfaite : fine, avec un délicat saphir au centre et des gravures anciennes sur l'anneau.  
_-Tani va l'adorer c'est certain, _ajouta Quinn parfaitement capable d'imaginer la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Le trio remonta au bureau et l'équipe termina sa journée paisiblement. Le jeune homme était légèrement angoissé à l'idée de faire sa demande néanmoins il restait serein, leur amour était fort et pur.

Il était prêt de 17h quand tous eurent finis leurs tâches. Le marin arriva dans l'open space son sac sur l'épaule. Il fut rejoint par sa petite amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
_-Bon weekend les enfants et surtout pas de bêtise, _taquina gentiment Lou à l'adresse du couple.  
_-Deux ans et tu ne t'en lasse toujours pas, _fit remarquer Tani en riant. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble l'équipe n'avait jamais cessé leurs petites blagues mais au fond tous étaient ravis pour eux. Les amoureux saluèrent leurs coéquipiers et montèrent en voiture, direction la propriété de l'oncle du jeune homme pour leur troisième réunion de famille. Après une heure et demie de route, ils arrivèrent à destination.  
_-Mes chéries vous voilà enfin. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. Venez avec moi, ils sont tous à l'intérieur, _accueilla Rosa toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Le jeune couple entra, alla saluer le reste de la famille et entrepris le rituel habituel. La fin d'après-midi se passa entre rangement et petites conversations. Ils dînèrent tôt afin d'avoir l'occasion de se reposer. En effet certains avaient fait un long voyage. Pendant le repas chacun raconta les dernières anecdotes vécus. Après un copieux festin et de délicieuses conversations la soirée touchait à sa fin.  
_-Est-ce que ça te dis d'aller faire une ballade sur la plage ?_ Proposa Junior à sa petite amie incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Le ciel était clair, la température douce et l'atmosphère incroyablement paisible. Cela allait être un moment très romantique.  
_-Avec plaisir,_ souffla-t-elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le couple marcha main dans la main le long de la plage pendant une dizaine de minutes en échangeant de doux baisers. A un moment donné ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les étoiles blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'était parfait. Le marin lui pris les mains pour la faire se retourner. Ils étaient désormais face à face. Amoureusement le brun plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire et lui caressa la joue. La jolie hawaiienne était totalement envoutée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bon dieu après tant de temps il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, si ce n'était plus encore. Le couple s'embrassa passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand ils se séparèrent par manque d'air le policier garda leur front collés.  
_-Je t'aime_, murmura-t-il avec toute la tendresse du monde.  
_-Moi aussi je t'aime_, répondit-elle immédiatement attendrie mais aussi intriguée par ce changement de ton. Elle comprit rapidement quand elle le vit sortir un écrin de sa poche et mettre un genou à terre. Tani posa sa main sur bouche aussi choquée qu'heureuse.  
_-Mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et ces deux dernières années ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais jamais imaginer ma vie sans toi alors me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?  
-Oui absolument, _répondit-elle au bord des larmes, plus surprise que jamais. Evidement elle savait que leur relation était très sérieuse. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble elle n'avait jamais imaginé passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre seulement elle ne s'y était pas attendu si tôt. Enfin, Tani n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dire oui. Ils s'aimaient tellement et Junior lui apportait tous ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Il était tendre et doux mais aussi passionné, attentionné, aussi aventureux que stable. Avec lui elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Depuis le jour où il était entré dans sa vie plus jamais elle ne s'était sentie seule. Ils se complétaient et se comprenaient parfaitement. Plus heureux que jamais le marin lui passa la bague au doigt et se releva pour l'embrasser. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes tant les amoureux étaient sur leur nuage. Après un long moment les futurs mariés rebroussèrent chemin main dans la main pour rentrer au domaine annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ceux qui n'en avait pas déjà connaissance.

En revenant au salon ils purent voir que toute la famille y était réunie. Ils faisaient tous plus ou moins semblant de vaquer à leurs occupations mais il était plus qu'évident que tous attendaient leur retour. Quand les jeunes fiancés furent visibles aux yeux de tous les enfants, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, se ruèrent vers eux.  
_-Aaaaallllors ? _ Demandèrent-ils tous en cœur. L'assemblée ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce manque de discrétion.  
_-Elle a dit oui_, répondit Junior sur un nuage. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir puis ils accoururent pour les féliciter. Le groupe se mit à discuter pendant un long moment.  
_-Dis-moi est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que d'autres personnes soient déjà au courant ?_  
_-Pour ma défense je n'en avait parlé qu'à mes parents, mon oncle en ma tante mais visiblement garder un secret n'est pas dans les habitudes de la maison.  
-Mon chéri tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'étonne. En plus, le principal était que cela reste une surprise, _argua sa grand-mère.  
_-Tu n'as pas tort. Sinon, il se peut que j'aie demandé quelques conseils à Quinn et Catherine ce qui veut dire que toute l'équipe est l'équipe est probablement au courant, _expliqua le policier en riant doucement. Elle le rejoint, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. S'il n'avait pas été si bronzé ils auraient pu voir l'officier rougir. Ils s'excusèrent poliment et montèrent dans leur chambre pour fêter cette merveilleuse nouvelle convenablement.

Le lendemain matin toute l'équipe recevrait une photo du jeune couple avec la main de Tani bien en évidence et des sourires plus radieux que jamais. Tous savaient que la vie n'était pas toujours simple mais ensemble ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir affronter le monde entier. Quoi que l'avenir leur réserve ils ne pouvaient attendre de le vivre. Cela impliquait le mauvais mais aussi le merveilleux comme fonder une famille. Quand elle s'endormit cette nuit-là la brune ne s'empêcher de se dire que la vie pouvait être incroyablement belle. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient vécus dans le passé désormais ils avaient une famille.


End file.
